Road to Top Duelist
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: Based off of 5D's the most and including my favorite character! See the time with Reiki Shutuagi, Kyoya Otori, Rex Goodwin, and Kio Takura and see what gets played off in different events and happenings! includes actual characters too, Aki, Yusei, etc
1. Duel 1: Director and the Assistant

_**Road to Top Duelist – Duel 1: Director and the Assistant**_

Reiki Shutuagi was wandering around the halls of the top floor of the Main Building of Sector Security. She was just wandering around for no particular reason, just because she was bored, the usual when there was no tournament planning or going on. Reiki always loved participating in Duels and Turbo Duels and Tournaments, even though she isn't told to. But she always seemed to get caught, but never yelled at.

That's because the Director and Head of Sector Security, Rex Goodwin, is one of her best friends and a long time friend. Along with Kyoya Otori of the famed Family in Neo Domino City, and Kio Takura, a famous Duelist among people of the city in both Regular Duels and Turbo Duels.

Reiki walked down the hallway and finally decided to go up to a door. She opened it and walked into Rex Goodwin's Office. She was tired but decided to stay awake. Reiki fell on the floor, which she usually does there anyways, and no one ever seemed to mind it, probably because they know she does it all of the time. She looked at the ceiling and the spinning fan. Then she finally talked and said, "I wonder where Rex-kun is.... He said he'd be up here soon.... He's late.... sigh...."

Just as she was saying that, the door opened and someone walked in. Reiki stared and loudly said, "You're so late!!" He put his hand to his head and sighed, "Sorry, sorry."

"Where have you been at least?!" Reiki stood up, she jumped to her feet from the floor.

"Downstairs."

"Doing what?"

"Working."

"That it?!"

"Yes."

Reiki put her hands together and shouted, "Was it something Duel-Related?!"

"Maybe...." He stared back at the door.

"What was it, then?" Reiki asked.

He put his arm out and said, "I'd have to show you."

"What?" She stared and then he said again, "There's still an issue though...."

"What is it?" Reiki asked.

"Wait...."

"What is it Rex-kun?"

"Someone like you would find it funny, heh...."

"Come on...."

A Duel Disk folded out of his left arm and said, "Good thing I Duel with the Disk on my left arm..."

"Whoa.... You're crazy.... hah!" Reiki started laughing a little.

"This is what you'll laugh at... The Deck Zone needs to be fixed still...." He put his Deck in the Slot and said, "You will laugh....."

Reiki folded her arms and then he started the automatic shuffle and then cards went flying everywhere.... Reiki fell over to the floor again and burst out laughing. She tried saying, "Th-That's just too funny!!"

"I knew you'd laugh.... Now help pick up!" He got down to the floor and started picking up cards.

Reiki was reaching into the air and grabbing some cards that were falling down that flew up high into the air. When she thought she collected them all she put them together neatly and gave them back. Then she said, "Is that all of them."

Rex started going through his deck and then exclaimed, "Where is Flight Sky Dragon.....?!"

Reiki looked around the room and then up at the ceiling. She saw a silver card near the fan and shouted while pointing upwards, "Is that it?!"

"Y-Yea! Reiki, go shut the fan off!" Rex said.

Reiki ran over to the fan switch and turned it off. The fan stopped moving and the card started falling from the air that was keeping it up. Rex reached into the air and caught the card.

When she walked over, she asked a question, "What's that card again....?"

Rex put the card back in his Deck and said when folding his Duel Disk back up, "Flight Sky Dragon. Synchro Monster. Requires a Light-Tuner Monster and one other Dragon Card."

Reiki looked at her left arm and said, "Is it tied to these Marks?" She held it up.

"Actually, I think it is. Every time single time it's activated along with another certain card, an Unknown Card, the Marks light up." He explained.

"Interesting...." Reiki said quietly.

She pulled a card from her deck that was in her pouch. It was Darkenesse Dragon. A Dark-Type Synchro Monster. Requires one Dark-Type Tuner Monster and one other Monster to summon.

Reiki turned and looked out of the window and into the city, it was a a bright sight during the night. There were light far below them of people on the street, this was a common thing in Neo Domino City when there are no Tournaments going on during the time. People stay out in the streets to shop and stuff, since the people of Neo Domino are wealthy people. The streets below are lined with shops and all could be seen from the top floor of the Sector Security Building, where they are...

She turned to look at a clock in the room and said with a yawn, "It's getting a bit late. I'm so tired.... Going to my room, 'kay?"

Rex waved to her and said, "Alright. Good night, Reiki."

"Night!" Reiki waved back as she closed the door.

Reiki walked down the hallway to her room in the building and took her key out to open it up. When she opened it, she fell on her bed, but then she moaned. She forgot she had left her Duel Disk there that morning. She put the Disk on the floor, not bothering to get up and took her Deck Pouch off of her belt and put in on the small table next to her.

She stared at the ceiling with hands behind her head, relaxing on some of the pillows on her bed, while some of them were sitting on the bed on both sides. She didn't bother picking them up.

Her thoughts were filled with events of the past before being Assistant to the Director of Sector Security. _Rex-kun.... That time ago, I couldn't believe we were wanted by the Sector Security... Haha! And now you're the Director of the whole thing with me as your Assistant.... This world will never make __any kind of sense to me.... No one can help me think of it to make any sense at all. Is it just me, or is it anyone else...? Sometimes, I think it's just me. But, the time ago.... I wonder, Rex-kun, do you ever think you'll see your brother, Roman Goodwin, ever again....? He just vanished after that accident... I have the question, will he ever appear to us again?_

At the moment, Reiki got a message on her Communicator. She opened it up and looked at the text, it was from Kyoya Otori, one of her good friends. The message read, _"Reiki! Do you have any idea where my D-Wheeler?! I have no idea where it is!"_

Reiki stared for a moment and then replied, _"What are you talking about?! Haven't seen it. Ask Kio. He might know, because I don't. Oh yea, don't ask Rex-kun either, he doesn't know either."_

In about another second, Reiki got another text from Kyoya, it said, _"Fine! I'll go ask Kio. I hope it wasn't stolen... sigh... Talk to you later..."_

Reiki turned her communicator off and fell asleep sitting on her bed, she slowly put her communicator on the small table next to her Dueling Deck. She then put her Turbo Duel Deck there, since she forgot that it was still on her belt, she sighed and rolled up herself in her bed sheets.

She closed her eyes slept quietly...


	2. Duel 2: Kyoya's Stolen DWheeler

_**Road to Top Duelist – Duel 2: Kyoya's Stolen D-Wheeler**_

Kyoya tried texting Kio on what was going on, but it didn't go through. He was extremely confused and wish Reiki would help him. He decided to go look for Kio, by trying any place where Kio Takura might be... Kyoya decided to try the D-Wheeler construction area and ran down the hallway to where it is in the building, in the basement. Kyoya decided to not take the elevator and flew down the stairs and the railing. When he got to the bottom, he almost fell off of the railing and quickly opened the door. He wanted to go as fast to find Kio as fast as possible.

He ran into the D-Wheeler construction and improvement area and started looking around. There was hardly anyone there since it was pretty late at night with no tournament going on, so many of the workers would be shopping and stuff, or getting ready for the next day at work and helping protect the people of Neo Domino City.

The area was very dark because no one seemed to be there and almost all of the lights were out... Kyoya put his hands to his mouth and shouted, "Kio!! Are you in here?!"

It was echoing a little in the silence of the darkness then Kyoya could of sworn he saw a shadowy figure appear in a little glint of light. He backed up a little as the figure started approaching him more. Then he said a little frantically, "Wh-Who is there....?"

The figure laughed and said, "Stop freaking out Kyoya. It's just me!"

"K-Kio!! Do not, ever, ever, _EVER_ freak me out like that!! Never again!!" Kyoya screamed at him, "Seriously! I thought you were some freaky infiltrator that snuck into the building!!"

Kio burst out laughing and tried to say, "S-Sorry about that! But you should really see your face! It looks so funny in the small light! I guess I really freaked you out big time!! Hahaha!"

"Shut up..." Kyoya moaned.

Kio folded his arms and said, "So, what do you want, anyways?"

"Right," Kyoya scratched his head, "Do you have any idea where my D-Wheeler is?"

"No, why?"

"Well.... It's missing, I had it locked up in _HERE_ when I was working on it earlier, and now it's gone!" Kyoya explained.

"I have no idea. I was actually outside most of the night before coming back into the building through this room." Kio said.

"Dammit! Who the hell took my D-Wheeler?! I need to figure out.... Kio, can you help me?" Kyoya turned back to him after looking around the room.

"Sure," Kio said, "But, where are we going to go....?"

Kyoya sighed, "I um.... Have no idea.... What kind of help is there?"

"What about Reiki?" Kio asked.

"Sleeping."

"Oh."

"Hmmm...."

"Rex-san?" Kio tilted his head.

Kyoya looked back a little at the ceiling and said, "Maybe."

Kio started to the elevator and said, " I guess, come on."

"Alright.... I guess we'll go ask Rex-san...." He walked into the elevator with Kio.

Kyoya was so mad with thought, _Grr.... Who in the freaking world took my D-Wheeler....?! Whoever it was, they are so gonna pay with their life!! Rex-san better know or anyone else, or I'm so gonna tear this place apart!_

When they arrived on the last floor, Kyoya walked out of the elevator, closely followed by Kio. Quite a few amount of lights in the Building were out because many of the employees were in the streets below, as it was a normal day in the city. Kyoya then ran down the hallway to Rex's Office and tried opening the door. It was locked or completely jammed. Kyoya tried as hard as he could but it wouldn't open. He put his hands together and said, "How come the freaking door is locked?!?! I know Rex _NEVER_ keeps his door locked! Even at night when he is _STILL_ here!!" Kyoya started banging on the door and shouted, "Rex!! I know you're in there! I need to ask you something!!"

"Ummm, Kyoya.... Maybe he doesn't want to be disturbed....?" Kio said in Kyoya's shouting.

"That jerk never keeps his door locked! And I know he's in there!" Kyoya banged some more on the door.

Reiki was down the hallway in her room half asleep and heard Kyoya's shouting and banging, as most people would, if there was anyone else left on the floor... She got up out of bed and walked out of her room to Kyoya. When he was shouting she snuck up on him and screamed in his heard extremely loud, "**KYOYA!!! STOP IT!**"

Kyoya fell against the door in extreme shock and stared at Reiki, who was actually still dressed, she had never bothered to change her clothes.

Kio smiled and said in her stare, "Hi Reiki-chan."

"Hey Kio. Now.... What are you doing, Kyoya?!" She turned to glare at Kyoya, who was on the floor and against the door.

"You-know-who doesn't have any ears apparently! I'm trying to get him!" Kyoya pat his hand against the door and sighed.

"What? That isn't like Rex..." Reiki backed off from Kyoya.

He stood up ad said, "The door is locked. You know why?"

"Nope. There's gotta be something wrong." Reiki folded her arms out with a sigh.

"Like Kyoya said I guess...." Kio shrugged.

Reiki got down on the floor and tried looking underneath the door. She couldn't see much except a small red light started shining brightly. She said slowly, "What.... In the world....? What's going on....?"

"What's wrong, Reiki?" Kyoya said when she was looking.

"I don't know.... There's just a red light, that's all I can see.... It's coming from the center of the room, or the ceiling...." Reiki said, trying to observe.

"Strange." Kio folded his arms.

"Then let's go somewhere else to find information, since Rex-san doesn't seem to want us to see." He started walking down the hallway. He looked back and said, "You guys coming?"

"Y-Yea," They both nodded and followed Kyoya.

"So where are we going?" Kio asked.

"Ummm.... Let's go try the Garage." Kyoya walked to the door leading to the staircase.

"Why the stairs again?" Kio said, with his eyes closed.

"Faster than then the stairs," Kyoya opened the door.

"Oh," Kio shrugged and Reiki followed the two down the stairs.

They walked into an area leading to the garage and Kyoya said, "Why is it so dark...? Of all places, this one would actually be light because there would be Officers and Securities coming back into the building at different times."

"Somethin's up," Reiki said, examining the area.

"No kidding....." Kio sighed, following Reiki.

Kyoya started off and got in front of the two. They walked into the main garage and Kyoya started looking around. Then Reiki shrieked, jumping into Kio's arms. "Wh-What's wrong, Reiki-chan...?" Kio said, unsure of what in the world was going on with her.

She pointed to a darker shadow than the entire area, then she said softly, "Th-That thing...."

"What is it?" Kyoya asked.

The figure walked forward to them and said, "Who goes there?"

"We should be asking that question!" Kio shouted back to the Shadow.

"Is that now?" It walked closer.

"We work and live in this building. We have rights to all areas. Who area you?!" Reiki snorted.

The figure walked up to Kyoya and pulled out a Duel Disk. It then said, "Duel."

"I don't have my Duel Disk though!" Kyoya turned back to Kio and Reiki, while Reiki was still in Kio's arms.

"You can use mine," Kio reached into his bag and pulled out his Duel Disk, and handed it to Kyoya. He then said, "Use you're own Deck though."

Kyoya grabbed the Duel Disk and said, "I actually _DO_ have my Deck, you know."

"Haha! It'd be funny if you didn't!" He shrugged.

"You shut the hell up." Kyoya moaned and put the Duel Disk on and put his Deck in the Duel Disk.

The Shadow man had backed up all the way, ready with his Duel Disk, "Get ready."

Then they said at the same time, "Let's Duel!"


	3. Duel 3: First Instant

_**Road to Top Duelist – Duel 3: First Instant**_

Kio sighed and shouted to Kyoya, "Good lucky, Kyoya! And don't break my Duel Disk there!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Kyoya shouted back.

The shadow figure put his fingers on his Deck and said, "I'll go first!"

-Kyoya Otori: 4000 Life Points, ??? (now going): 4000 Life Points-

"I play one monster face-down along with one face-down card in the Spell and Trap Zone. Then I'll end my turn," The Shadow Figure made a very quick and mysterious play there. Kyoya noticed it and was confused on what to do. Then he reached to his deck and said, "F-Fine! My go!"

-Kyoya Otori (now going): 4000 Life Points, ???: 4000 Life Points-

Kyoya played one monster and shouted, "I play Dynasty Warrior to the field!"

-Dynasty Warrior: 1300 ATK Points, 600 DEF Points-

Then Kyoya said, "I use his Special Ability and summon one more Dynasty-named card to the field! I play Dynasty: Flare!"

-Dynasty: Flare: 1500 ATK Points, 1000 DEF Points-

Kio clapped a little and said, "I like Kyoya's Dynasty Method of playing... I like the Style of how it plays...."

Kyoya put his hand up and pointed to the Shadow Guy's monster and said, "Dynasty Warrior attacks! Destroy his monster!"

A flash of light came from the face-down monster and it lifted up, Kyoya freaked out and said, "Wh-What in the world?!?!"

The Shadow put his hands in the air and said, "Behold this power.... Effect! Cross-Counter! I destroy all of your monsters on the Field!"

Dynasty: Flare jumped in the way of the other knight and Kyoya said with a nod, "Nah ah ah there! Dynasty Flare's Special Ability says that all of the monsters on my field can't be destroyed from another monster's Special Effect! Instead, your monster is destroyed!"

He pointed to the Monster Card.

The Shadow backed up and said, "Well played..."

Kio was thinking for a bit, he was too curious, _Something is ultimately wrong here... Anyone could predict that play, really... Kyoya got off lucky if this guy he's Dueling is a total retard.... But... That really does not seem like the case here... Something is up here..._

Kyoya then said, "I play one face-down and end my turn there... I can't attack after using Dynasty Flare's Special Ability unfortunately..."

The Shadow drew a card and shouted, "Draw!"

-Kyoya Otori: 4000 Life Points, ??? (now going): 4000 Life Points-

"I play a face-down, From Before! I can now summon the monster I summoned from before back to the field. Then I use that monster and tribute to summon Shout Warrior! Now, attack Dynasty Warrior directly!" The Shadow pointed to Kyoya's monster.

Kyoya pointed to his face-down and said, "Activate, Dynasty Calling! At the sacrifice of Dynasty Warrior destroyed, I can now summon Dynasty Tuner to the field at the price of 1000 Life Points."

Shadow then said, "Fine... I end my turn with a face-down."

"This is it..." Kyoya said quietly as he Drew a Card.

-Kyoya Otori (now going): 3000 Life Points, ???: 4000 Life Points-

Kyoya glanced at his card and shouted, "That's great! I sacrifice my Dynasty Tuner and Dynasty Flare and Synchro Summon!!"

Kio put his hands together and said, "This is the end... Synchro Summoning if I think I know what it is..."

"Glinting from the Heaven's of time... Soar through the Clouds of Ancient times! Synchro Summon! Take Flight again, Dynasty Time Dragon!!" Kyoya chanted as he Synchro Summoned his Dragon.

"I didn't know.... I did not even know that you had that card, Kyoya! It reminds me of one of the Ancient Dragons from a Myth that Reiki and Rex told me...." Kio closed his eyes, remembering. He remembered that they told him of the Ancient Dragons and the almighty Crimson Dragon, who fought against and sealed away the Earthbound Immortal Monsters....

"Yea.... I found it... Now, I activate Dynasty Time Dragon's Special Ability! Time Render!" Kyoya shouted with his hand in the air and then continued, "In addition to Time Dragon's 2600 Attack Points, it gains 400 more Attack Points for each Dynasty-named Card in my Graveyard! That's Warrior, Tuner, Flare, and Calling in the Graveyard of mine. That's 1600 Attack Points, which means a total f 4400 Attack Points! Dynasty Time Dragon... Attack him directly with the help of this Hand Spell, Breakthrough! Now, this is the end!" Kyoya pointed directly to the Shadow.

The Dragon flew straight at him and went right through. The Shadow dropped to the ground.

-Kyoya Otori: 3000 Life Points, ???: 0 Life Points-

-DEFEAT-

Kyoya closed the Duel Disk off and took his Deck out of it.

Then he walked up to the Shadow and yelled, "Where the hell is my D-Wheeler?!"

The Shadow stood up slowly and said, "Come and find us. We'll tell you..."

And he disappeared in an instant... Kyoya turned to Kio and asked, " Who is 'we', or 'us'? You know?"

"Nope," Kio shrugged, "Now, can I have my Duel Disk back?"

"R-Right," Kyoya said as he handed it over.

"Who do you think would have an answer to the 'we' that that guy was talking about?" Kio asked as Kyoya handed the Duel Disk back over. Kyoya put his Deck back in his pocket and said, "I don't know... But I think I might know who knows what that dragon is..."

"You didn't know?!" Kio jumped backwards because he didn't know that even Kyoya didn't know what that dragon was.

"N-No. It just appeared when I drew... I never even remember putting it in my deck, and I know my Deck!" Kyoya pointed.

"Who might know then?" Kio asked as he walked back forward.

"O-Oh. Right. I think Rex-san might know...." Kyoya shrugged, because he wasn't completely sure.

"B-" Kio got cut off.

"Reiki might have gotten to him," Kyoya started for the elevator. He turned back and said, "Coming?"

"R-Right," Kio nodded and followed him into the elevator.

When they got to the top floor, both Kyoya and Kio felt something inside of them both. The Mark on Kyoya's Right Arm, that he's had for as long as he could remember, lit up a bright red. The two of them ran down the hallway to Rex's Office.

Inside of the Office, Reiki was sitting on the ground, still dressed in her actual outfit, since that's what she fell asleep in.

She sat up and said with a sigh, "So you are telling me that that was the Awakening Ceremony?"

Rex was staring out the window and nodded, saying, "Yes... I feel that another Dragon has found it's Owner and Signer."

At that second, Kio and Kyoya opened Rex's Office door, surprised to see that it opened this time, and wasn't locked. Kyoya's lit up mark went away then he asked, "Rex-san! What is this card?!"

Kyoya held up Dynasty Time Dragon, it was a Synchro Monster Card. The Card shined in a dark light illuminating from the window.

Reiki jumped up and grabbed the card, and said, "You have one of these Dragons?!"

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Kyoya yelled, completely confused.

"This is one of the Signer Dragons... I was correct, one has found it's Correct Signer..." Rex said, holding the card in his hand.

"I'm so confused..." Kio put his head down in a sigh.

Reiki fell asleep on the floor, she had gotten bored of their talk and just passed out right there, in the middle of the floor....

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked as he grabbed the card back from Rex's Hand.

"I'll explain another time," Rex said as he turned around to look back out the window.

"I'm going to bed then...." Kio sighed and walked out of the room.

"Yea..." Kyoya followed him.

"Take her back at least. It is your fault she woke up again, Kyoya," Rex said, pointing to Reiki, who was having a good sleep on the floor.

"Fine...." Kyoya moaned and reached over to pick Reiki up. She was passed out, Reiki didn't even move or twitch to Kyoya picking her up like she would do normally.

Kyoya walked out of the room first, then he was followed by Kio, who then closed the door.

Kio put his head down and said, "How come he always has to hid things from us?"

"Who know. But I think she might know," Kyoya said, looking at Reiki.

"Maybe... Let's just go to bed..."

"Y-Yea...."

They continued down the hallway to Reiki's bedroom to put her to bed again.


	4. Duel 4: The Mix Up

_**Road to Top Duelist – Duel 4: The Mix Up**_

The Next Morning...

In the Hallway, Kio was walking to Rex's Office for the Daily Stuff, then he saw Kyoya in the Hallway, he walked up to him and said, "Kyoya... Just stop, okay?"

"What?" Kyoya was confused.

"Don't concentrate on it... Okay?" Kio said again.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kyoya sighed.

"Don't worry about the whole Signers thing," Kio put his hand up in concern, he actually was.

"Wh-Why?!" Kyoya almost started shouting.

"He'll tell in time, when we stop asking," Kio started walking off.

"O-Oh.... I understand...." Kyoya started following him.

Reiki was sitting on the Office floor, like normal. She loved sitting there, she thought that the rug was very soft. She was holding the Synchro Monster, Level 8, Darkenesse Dragon. Then she asked Rex who was looking out the window again, "Hey Rex-kun, how come this card won't respond to me?"

He turned around and said, "Maybe it will in due time."

Reiki puffed a little and complained, "You always say that. I can feel that this card is like Kyoya's Dynasty Time Dragon. I can feel something in it."

"It is indeed a Signer Dragon. Like I said, it takes time," Rex repeated.

"Liar.... I've had this card forever..." Reiki sighed.

"Seventeen years ago..."

"It's been that long?" Reiki sat up and looked over.

Rex turned back to the window and said, "Yea.... Seventeen Years since that happened. The beginning of the Dark Signers...."

"Roman..." Reiki closed her eyes.

At that moment, Kio and Kyoya opened the Office door, they were talking, like they have been. They changed topic from the case at hand, not worrying about it like Kio said to.

"So, what's going on today?" Kio smiled, as he sat next to Reiki on the floor. He was confused at her dazed look.

"Who knows..." Kyoya sat down next to Kio. He started going through his deck.

Rex held his left arm up and asked, "How about we try this again?"

"**NEVER!!"** Reiki jumped up from the floor with her finger out.

"Sure... Why not...? Right, Reiki?" Kio hit Reiki with his elbow and said, "We've got nothing else to do today, right? Right?? Right?!"

"Sh-Shut the hell up!" Reiki pushed Kio over on the floor, he was just cracking up with laughter.

"H-Hey, sorry to be off-topic, but, why is the fan going?" Kyoya asked with his hand up.

"No apparent reason," Reiki shrugged.

"There never is, is there?" Kio sighed.

"I said shut up, you!" Reiki complained.

Kio was laughing at her again and Kyoya couldn't help but trying to laugh at the two of them. He covered his mouth up.

"We mine as well as try again..." Rex opened up his Duel Disk like before. Kio and Kyoya were curious since they had never really seen it before. Only Reiki had seen it, or anyone else downstairs helping with the Duel Disk, which wasn't many others. Then Rex put his Deck into the Duel Disk. Reiki had her Deck sitting on his desk.

He tried starting up the Automatic Shuffle again and then Cards went shooting again.

"See?!" Reiki covered her head up and sat in the chair, and turned around, towards the window, away from the flying cards. One of the Cards hit her Deck and it went flying all over too.

"Wh-What the hell, dammit?! You hit my Deck now!!" Reiki jumped out of the chair and yelled. "Come on you two! Help grab his cards, I've got mine!"

She reached down to the floor grabbing cards. But, on accident, she grabbed Flight Sky Dragon, Rex's Dragon Synchro Monster, which had flown over there. Reiki didn't realize that she grabbed the Dragon and put it in her pile of Cards and quickly put others over it.

Rex was eventually on the floor picking up cards and grabbed Reiki's Darkenesse Dragon, not realizing that he grabbed it, either. Neither Kio nor Kyoya noticed their Dragons got mixed up either, Kio was busy helping Reiki and Kyoya was busy helping Rex with his Cards.

After they picked them all up, with now help of the fan.... Reiki sat down on the desk with a sigh. She fell over on it and Rex sat down in the chair, staring at her. She giggled and put her Deck away.

After all of that, Kio stretched a bit and said, "I'm gonna go work on my D-Wheeler. See you guys later." He waved to them and Reiki said happily, "See ya later, Kio!"

He walked out of the room and closed the door.

Kyoya sat down on the floor and said, "I still wonder where mine is..."

Reiki sat up, still on the desk and said, "Didn't I see it in the basement this morning? And no, I am not lying!"

"R-Really?!" Kyoya didn't wait for an answer and dashed out of the room, leaving a cloud of dust.

"Are you lying?" Rex asked Reiki.

"Actually, no. I could of sworn I had seen it this morning," She put her palm up to her mouth.

Reiki looked out the window, and started seeing small glints of red light in the distance. She blinked, confused. Then turned back around and yawned a little. She was tired from her dragging around of the previous night. But then Reiki felt something come to her, she clutched her ears in a pain. Then she shouted, "Wh-What's going on?!"

"Reiki! What's wrong?!" Rex immediately jumped out of his chair.

"I d-don't know! M-My ears are hurting!" Little flashes of red were flashing as Reiki was holding her ears.

"....Reiki...." Rex let go of Reiki's shoulders. She stopped and the flashes disappeared... She had no idea at what was going on. The pain had suddenly gone away, left her. She was very confused at what was going on.

"I... I'm going outside... I need some air...." Reiki said as she started to the Office door.

"A-Alright..." Rex sat back down, eyes to the window as usual. He knew something was wrong.

Reiki walked outside of the Sector Security Main Building, she was confused as she ever will be in her entire life. She didn't mind the smell of the Satellite as many people would complain, but she really liked the smell of the outside and trees in Neo Domino City. She loved sitting under trees, like in the park, and that's where she headed, in deep thought.

Elsewhere, in the Sector Security Main Building, Kyoya was looking around in the basement level where the vehicles out. Then he saw his D-Wheeler. He was so surprised and then ran straight to it. He said to himself, "I-It is here! Reiki was actually correct! What is it doing here when it wasn't here yesterday....?! What in the world IS going on here....?!"

He jumped on his D-Wheeler, he really wanted to go out for a ride. Then Kyoya saw Kio walking towards him with a big smile on his face.

"I see you did find it," Kio cheered.

"You knew?" Kyoya asked.

"Actually, no. I'm surprised too."

"Oh."

"Let's have a race!" Kio grinned.

"Alright!" Kyoya raised his hand to the air.

Kio went over to his D-Wheeler and jumped on and got next to Kyoya. He opened the gates and then they said at the same time, "Three... Two... One... Acceleration! Let's go!!"

They rode off down the streets of Neo Domino City.

Reiki was in the Neo Domino Park and started going through her Deck. She saw Sky Flight Dragon in there and freaked out that it was Rex's Card in her Deck! Then her Birthmark lit up...


	5. Duel 5: Synchro, Flight Sky Dragon!

_**Road to Top Duelist – Duel 5: Synchro Summon, Flight Sky Dragon!**_

Reiki was sitting in the park on a bench, surprised as she ever really could that she had Rex's Flight Sky Dragon Synchro Monster in her hand. It's effects and detail of the card glimmered in the sunlight's glow. The intense rays raining down and reflection... Reiki examined it.

A little boy approached Reiki and said, "Hey lady... What's that card you're holding?"

"I-It's a friend's," Reiki said, confused why the kid asked and even where he came from. He just seemed to come from nowhere.

"It looks so cool!" The boy cheered, looking at the Card.

Reiki blinked and then thought, _Man... If just some kid touches this card...! Rex-kun is so gonna murder me! I'll be dead in a second! Wait a sec! Does Rex-kun have my Darkenesse Dragon then?! Grr... I'm gonna kill him then!_

"Hey lady," the little boy said quietly.

"Hm, yea?" Reiki asked.

"Can we Duel? I have my own Duel Disk," He cheered.

"A-Alright...." Reiki agreed, hesitantly.

Reiki and the little boy backed up and he said, "The name is Kyu, by the way."

"Got it," Reiki nodded.

Then they said at the same time, "Let's Duel!"

"I'll go first!" The Little Boy drew a card from his Deck.

-Reiki Shutuagi: 4000 Life Points, Kyu (now going): 4000 Life Points-

Kyu looked over his hand and then said, "I'll play Mean Bean in Defense Mode and play a face-down. I activate the Field Spell: Green Lands! All Plant Monsters get a 1000 Attack Point bonus!"

-Mean Bean, 1000 ATK to 2000 ATK-

Then he said, "I end my turn!"

Reiki Drew a Card and shouted, "My go!"

-Reiki Shutuagi (now going): 4000 Life Points, Kyu: 4000 Life Points-

She placed a monster in face-down position and then said, "I play a Face-down monster and then play Denso! I use his Special Ability and change his type to Insect! That means a 1000 Attack Point boost."

Denso: 1300 ATK Points to 2300 ATK Points

Kyu almost choked and said, "How did you play him?! You already played a Monster!"

Reiki put her hand to her head and said, "Oops... I forgot Denso's second ability. As long as he's out, I can play one other monster in face-down position. Sorry about that! Now... Denso, attack!"

Kyu: Loses 300 Life Points

Reiki then put a card up, "I use Flare Shot. I give you 700 Life Points of damage to you."

Kyu backed up and grunted, "Ngh...."

Kyu: Loses 700 Life Points.

"I end my turn, now," Reiki said.

Kyu drew a card and said, "My go!"

-Reiki Shutuagi: 4000 Life Points, Kyu (now going): 3000 Life Points-

Kyoya and Kio were on their bikes riding around Neo Domino City. Kyoya shouted back to him, "Do you know where Reiki is?"

"No idea!" Kio shouted back to Kyoya.

They rounded a corner that lead to the Park. They drove by the Park and saw Reiki and Kyu Dueling. Kyoya yelled during Kyu's Turn, "Reiki! What are you doing?"

Reiki saw them and almost fell over in a freak out. "What?!"

Kio ran by next to Kyoya, they both stopped their D-Wheelers and got off to Reiki. Kio then said, "What are you doing?"

"This kid wanted to Duel me," Reiki pointed to Kyu.

"Hey! We're still dueling here! I'm playing Mighty Bug Warrior to the Field!" Kyu shouted.

"H-Huh...?!" Reiki shouted to him.

Mighty Bug Warrior: 2000 ATK Points to 3000 ATK Points

Then Kyu put another card up and yelled, "I use Mighty Stand! I power up Mighty Bug Warrior by another 1000 Attack Points at the Price of 500 Life Points! I now attack your monster!"

-Reiki: 4000 Life Points to 1300 Life Points (2700 LP Damage), Kyu: 2500 Life Points-

-Mighty Bug Warrior: 4000 Attack Points-

Kyu finally said, "That's my turn!"

Kyoya was standing next to Kio and said, "Youch! That's quite some damage there...."

"No kidding...." Kio folded his arms together, waiting for what Reiki's Reverse Plan was going to be this time around.

Reiki drew a card and shouted, "My Turn!"

-Reiki Shutuagi (now going): 1300 Life Points, Kyu: 2500 Life Points-

She looked at the card she drew, it was Flight Sky Dragon... She then used a Spell Card and said, "I use Tuner Flight! I summon one tuner monster and send one monster in my graveyard to the out of play and destroy your monster over there!"

"D-Darn it!" Kyu started pouting.

"Now I Tune Flying Tuner and this monster to summon..." Reiki started.

Kyoya and Kio stared in awe. Kyoya's Birthmark lit up and red streaks of lighting went flying. The ground started glowing around Reiki....

"From the Eternally Dawned Life.... Heaven's Lights are Commanding Upon the Brand New Dawn. I Synchro Summon! Take to the Skies, Flight Sky Dragon!

-Flight Sky Dragon: 2900 Attack Points, 2800 Defense Points-

_I-It responded?! This isn't Darkenesse Dragon, that card couldn't respond to me!!_ Reiki was freaking out with thoughts.

Kyu stepped back and shouted, "Th-That can't be! It'll destroy me! I'll run out of Life Points."

"Flight Sky Dragon.... Attack him directly!" Reiki pointed to Kyu.

"GAHHHH!!" Kyu fell over to the sand ground below.

Kyu: 0 Life Points

Flight Sky Dragon faded away from the field and Reiki looked at it's card. Her Birthmark's Light disappeared from her arm. She freaked out a little and put her arm down again and closed up her Duel Disk.

Kyu got up and smiled, "I guess I got to witness that card there," He pointed to Flight Sky Dragon, which was in Reiki's hand.

"I-I... umm... guess...." She mumbled.

Kyoya and Kio walked up to her, Kyoya's birthmark disappeared once again, too. Kio was completely confused at was going, not that either Kyoya nor Reiki knew either. Reiki put Flight Sky Dragon back in her deck and ran straight to the Security Section Main Building. She needed to know Rex was going on and if Darkenesse Dragon was responding to him.

The other two were looking at her running off then looked at where Kyu was, the kid had disappeared?! Then they decided to take off after Reiki to the Sector Security Building. They got on their D-Wheelers and shot down the road. Reiki was a lot faster than they thought...


	6. Duel 6: Not Plan Time

_**Road to Top Duelist – Duel 6: Not Plan Time...**_

Reiki was still very confused as she ran to the Sector Security Building. When she got inside, she didn't even bother taking the elevator, she took the stairs up to the top floor.... And there are a lot of floors in that building... Many Employees were wondering what in the world the Director's Assistant was doing or why she taking the stairs instead of the elevator.

On her way up, she saw one of the other Assistants caring a bunch of papers, she was curious why he was taking the stairs... But, the thing is she saw that he was holding posters.... For a tournament?! Reiki saw that and stopped running and asked, "Hey Lazar, what's with the Tournament Papers....?!"

"It's for an upcoming tournament. Oh yea, Director Goodwin wants you," He smirked, and walked up slowly.

"Huh?" Reiki blinked and then continued running up the stairs to get to the top floor. As soon as she opened the door leading to the stairs on the top floor of the building, Reiki dashed to Rex's Office and just slammed the door open. She immediately yelled, "What Tournament are you planning?!"

"Haha! I knew you were going to yell something like that. Yea, it's a tournament in the planning. It's Plan Time," Rex clapped his hands together with a big grin on his face.

Reiki flopped down on the floor and said with her arms folded, "Can I participate?!"

"Of course you want to... I planned on gathering Turbo Duelists," Rex said with a smile.

"For what?" Reiki asked, head tilted.

"To awaken the Crimson Dragon," He stopped smiling, suddenly serious.

"How?!" Reiki jumped up again.

"I'm trying to find Signers."

"You mean with Birthmarks?" Reiki held her left arm up, where her Birthmark was.

"Yes."

"How many are there?"

"I don't know."

"How many do you think?"

"Around 6 or 7... But, I'm not completely sure, as of yet...."

"I see...." Reiki sat back down and then said, "I guess I won't participate then!"

"So be it..." Rex turned around in his chair.

Reiki looked at the fan, her back on the ground. She sighed and then said, "Why?"

"Why what?" Rex asked, looking back to her.

"Why are you collecting Signers?" Reiki followed the flow of the fan go by and by...

"Oh. To do what Roman said..." Rex closed his eyes.

"What?"

"Shortly before the original Ener-D Reactor went off.... Roman told me to gather the beings known as Signers... Which he was once a part of, and summon the Crimson Dragon..." Rex explained.

"To do what?"

"To stop the threat... Known as the Dark Signers.... To stop them from ending this world's very existence... They will be the end of the world as we know it..."

"I still don't really understand...." Reiki closed her eyes, in thought.

"It is complicated... But...."

"But, what?"

"I think if we stop the Dark Signers... We might be able to save Roman from his 'fate'..."

"His fate?"

"Let's stop this..." Rex stood up, staring out of the window.

"What?" Reiki sat up.

"Stop talking about this... It'll be explained at another time, once the time comes..."

"Yea... I guess...." Reiki opened her eyes.

She looked at her Birthmark on her left arm. It was a Tail, to her knowledge... Reiki wasn't too good at picking things out or identifying them.

"So..." Reiki started, "How many participants and rounds?"

"Around seven rounds, ten matches in the first round. So, about twenty participants from around the Satellite and Neo Domino City," Rex shrugged as he turned back to Reiki.

"That sounds like a long tournament..." Reiki moaned, "Too much watching..."

"Haha, it does seem like it, doesn't it. But, it shall be a good show, right?" Rex smiled.

"Y-Yea!" Reiki jumped up from the floor. She landed perfectly on her feet. Then she said, "How can we pick the participants?"

"Anyone who has had serious duels, happenings, or streaks from both Satellite and Neo Domino."

"I see!" Reiki put her hands together.

"Mina, Jack, Lazar, Kio, and Kyoya will be joining us to watch. Or Michiri or anyone else if they want..." Rex shrugged.

"Lazar?!" Reiki yelled.

"Yes. Stop acting like Mina, she hates him more than you, you know," Rex grinned.

"She does?" Reiki asked.

"Yep. It's kinda obvious."

"Not to me..." She then moaned.

Reiki put her head back up and then said, "What about Tetsu-kun?"

"I forgot. I remember him saying that he'll be with us, too."

"Heh, he's gonna fall head over heels for Mina again," Reiki grinned.

Then, finally, the Office Door flew open again. Kyoya and Kio were in the doorway and ran into the room. They ran to Reiki, who was still sitting on the floor.

She sighed and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"What was with the monster you summoned?!" Kyoya yelled.

"What?" Reiki was confused.

"That dragon," Kio made some wings with his hands.

"Flight Sky Dragon?" Reiki asked, trying to be a cute, confused girl.

"Y-Yea! That!" Kyoya stomped on the floor.

"You summoned Flight Sky Dragon?!" Rex ran up to Reiki.

She was suddenly surrounded by three boys. Reiki was still sitting on the floor, so they were towering over her.

"Y-Yes. Better than Darkenesse, which wouldn't even respond when I would try!" Reiki folded her arms together.

"Wait!" Rex started going through his Deck and pulled out Darkenesse Dragon. The Dark Synchro Monster...

"See! I don't even have Darkenesse Dragon with me!" Reiki pointed to the card Rex was holding.

She went through her Deck and pulled out the Synchro Monster; Flight Sky Dragon... A Wind-type Dragon Card, a Synchro Monster.

"Was there some kind of mix up...?" Kyoya asked, completely and utterly confused...

"Yea! Isn't Darkenesse Dragon Reiki's Card and Flight Sky Dragon is Rex's Card?!" Kio yelled, just as confused as Kyoya.

"They are!!" Reiki and Rex shouted at the same time, pointing the Cards at the other one.

"But..." Both Kyoya and Kio were having headaches from confusion.

"It was weird... When I was Dueling that one boy... I Synchro Summoned Flight Sky Dragon and it actually responded to me... And I _knew_ it's Summoning Chant... But! I've never used the card before! And it's not like Darkenesse Dragon, that wouldn't _ever_ respond to me!" Reiki explained.

"Same here... Flight Sky Dragon never responded to me," Rex shrugged and continued, "Should I try Summoning Darkenesse Dragon?!"

"You should!!" Reiki finally jumped up from the floor.

"Alright... But I am not shuffling my Deck...." Rex sighed, he didn't want another Duel Disk Shuffle accident again.... Or go through the risk of almost destroying a Synchro Monster... Again...

"Go!" Reiki jumped.

"What about the Summoning Chant?" Kyoya asked.

"Who knows if he knows it.... It could be like the case with Reiki, where it suddenly comes into the mind..." Kio inferred.

"In the depths of hell... The Darkness of Eternity echoes forever. Take control of the force: Synchro Summon! Rise, Darkenesse Dragon!!"

"He knows the chant!" Reiki cheered as she jumped again.

"See...?" Kio asked.

"I... See...!" Kyoya put his hands together.

The Darkenesse Dragon was standing in front of Rex. It has one piercing red eye and one striking black eye. Kio was overwhelmed by it, he stepped back a little. Kyoya followed him, afraid that the card would turn real and attack them...

"Darkenesse Dragon.... I know it's chant.... It's a Signer Dragon... isn't it?" Rex asked Reiki.

"It has to be..." Reiki put her arms together, kind of afraid of the Dragon.

"Hey, what is Flight Sky Dragon's Chant?" Rex asked again.

"I'll play it then!" Reiki shouted.

She stepped backwards and turned her Duel Disk on. She put Flight Sky Dragon's Card on the Monster Panel and then started...

"The Skies shine the new day. Bring upon the final salvation of the dying lands! Return to the peaceful hearts, Synchro Summon! I play, Flight... Sky... Dragon! Let's end this!"

Flight Sky Dragon soared from the it's intro and flew behind Reiki's back. It let out a roar...

"Flight... Sky... Dragon...." Rex walked up to the Dragon slowly.

"Kinda weird since the Dragon is...Umm.... Shy..." Reiki joked a little.

"It's quite a weird Dragon... I guess.... Darkenesse Dragon..." Rex turned up back to Darkenesse Dragon.

There was a wind growing wild outside and Reiki rushed to the window.

She saw a red and purple glinting from the direction of the Satellite...

"R-Roman...!!" Reiki yelled.

"What?!" Rex ran to the window beside Reiki. Kio and Kyoya were standing behind them.

"It's the lines... Signs of a Dark Signer..." Reiki said, hands moving back and forth.

"Roman's Lines..." Rex said, staring straight to the area of the Lines.

"Should we go...? We have these Dragons," Kio said.

"Y-Yea... And three Signers..." Kyoya said, unsteady.

Rex nodded and ran to door and yelled, "Come on!"

_Here we come... Roman..._ Reiki thought as they all ran out of the Door.

*yea, yea, I felt like basing it kind of off of the actual 5D's Story, XD


	7. Duel 7: Dark Sign, Roman Goodwin

_**Road to Top Duelist – Duel 7: Dark Sign, Roman Goodwin**_

"I'm opening the Pipeline to ride to the Satellite! Is that okay?!" Reiki yelled, as she ran to the gate systems for the pipelines leading to the Satellite.

"Open it now!" Rex jumped back on his D-Wheeler. Decorated in a slick red and black. The wings were neatly folded into the bottom of it

Reiki switched the flip open and got on her D-Wheeler. The D-Wheeler's wings folded backwards as Reiki started up the engine for it. Kio and Kyoya started their D-Wheelers up and followed Reiki and Rex down the pipeline. Reiki felt something and decided to ride against the wall. Kyoya stared at her, very confused. He was the only non confirmed Signer of the group.

"What is he doing...?" Reiki asked, generically.

"Who, Roman?" Kio shouted over to her.

"Yea..." Reiki looked down from steering her D-Wheeler.

"I don't know what he's up to... We need to know," Kyoya said, quietly.

"Brother... What are you doing...?!" Rex flew down the pipeline, in front of everyone else. Reiki closely came up behind him. She was worried.

At the end of the pipeline, Rex came flying out, with Reiki behind him. Then Kio and Kyoya came out of the pipe, shortly after the other two.

Reiki shot down the road, straight to the area where they saw the Dark Marks.

"Is it up here?!" Kyoya yelled as he followed on down the road.

"I'm positive!" Reiki shouted backwards.

"Here comes the clearing..." Kio said to himself.

"Round the corner!!" Rex exclaimed.

The four of them rounded a corner in the road... They reached a wide, open area where the mark was.

Reiki circled around the area, investigating every little inch of it...

There was a screech that both Reiki and Rex heard; it came from Darkenesse Dragon and Flight Sky Dragon... Kyoya turned around behind him and saw a figure running off.

"Get back here!" Kio immediately started up again and followed.

"Come on, Reiki!" Rex took off after them. He was shortly followed by Kyoya and Reiki.

The figure rounded another corner and then Reiki surprised him. She jumped off of her D-Wheeler and said, "Who are you?!"

"It's been a long time..." The figure spoke.

Rex joined up with the two, followed by Kio and Kyoya, and said, "Seventeen Years.... If that is really you..."

"Roman," Reiki said, speechless.

"What's going on?!" Rex demanded.

If the figure was indeed Roman, he was keeping himself covered with his black and red cloak. And then he said, "The Dark Signs..."

"Dark Signs?" Kio asked quickly.

"Sign of the Dark Signers..." He continued.

"Dark Signers?" Kyoya then asked.

"The Earthbound will rise again..."

"Tch... Stop trying to cause another Zero Reverse to happen!!" Reiki screamed as loud as she could.

"The world will be 'save', Reiki..." He grinned.

"What are those patterns?!" Kio yelled.

"The Nazca Lines... Our signal of Power..."

"Who?!" Kyoya asked.

"The time will come..." He immediately disappeared without a trace that he was ever there...

"R-Roman... You freaking idiot....!!" Reiki yelled as loud as she could this time...

"Who is this 'Roman'?" Kyoya turned around and asked Reiki.

"I'll explain when we get back...." Rex looked down at the ground.

"Let's go, then... I want to know as soon as possible!" Kio already rode off down the rode; back to the open pipeline.

The other three jumped back on their D-Wheelers and quickly followed him down the rode. Reiki looked back a little, very curious, and continued to ride forward.

Back at the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, or Sector Security, Building....

"We are going to discuss this in my room," Reiki said as they walked out of the elevator on the top floor of the building.

"Why?" Kio simply asked.

"So no one would over hear, like they would if we were in the office," Rex walked down the hallway, standing next to Reiki.

"That makes sense," Kyoya shrugged as he and Kio walked behind the other two.

They got to Reiki's Room and she quickly unlocked the door.

"Explain, now," Kio sat down in a chair in the corner.

"Yea... I an way too curious....." Kyoya sat down on the bed.

Reiki sat down near the top of the bed, Rex sat down right next to her.

Then he started.... "Who we had seen... That was.... Roman Goodwin...."

"What?!" Both Kio and Kyoya had already jumped up of where they were sitting. The two of them were overwhelmed by those words that had just heard...

"Sit down!" Reiki demanded.

"Sorry..." The both sat down, to Reiki's orders.

"It is only true... Roman Goodwin is my older brother..." Rex continued on. "Seventeen Years Ago, when we were working with other scientists, including Reiki, on the R.D.D. Project... Work for the Planetary Particle... Roman was placed in charge, had followed the Path of Darkness... You see, Roman is a Signer."

"He is?!" Kio yelled.

"That's another one then?!" Kyoya shouted.

"Stop... Please," Reiki pleaded.

"S-Sorry, Reiki...." The two sighed again.

"...He's had his Birthmark of the Crimson Dragon since his Birth. Unlike me, I got mine sometime after Birth. Reiki has had her's since Birth as well, though," Rex continued on explaining their back story and details, "Roman was convinced by the organization known as Yliaster to become what is named, A Dark Signer. He caused the Zero Reverse Incident, killing himself in the process."

"Question!" Kio raised his hand into the air.

"What?" Reiki asked.

"How many people survived?" That was Kio's question.

"The only known... Me and Rex-kun..." Reiki looked down, grief over those who had died in the the explosion.

"O-Oh..." Kio looked down too.

"After the Zero Reverse, Roman was reborn, as a being known as a Dark Signer. Chosen by what is called an Earthbound Immortal to come back to life with new powers. He has the powers of the Spider, to my knowledge... And their power, the Earthbound Immortals, are sealed within the Nazca Lines by the Signers. Roman Goodwin was chosen by two 'Gods'. The Crimson Dragon, or the Light, and the Earthbound Immortals, the Dark. He cannot control both though... He is in pain... That's as much as I know..." Rex looked down at the floor, too. Lost in thought.

"I wanna save Roman, know that I know he is still out there!" Reiki jumped off of her bed.

"Yea! As long as he still exists!" Kio jumped up off of the chair too.

"I'm in this too! We will..." Kyoya got up off of the bed, too...

"You guys... You don't have to... It's his fault that Neo Domino City and the Satellite were separated in the first place... So much misery..." Rex looked at the three of them, standing together.

"No! Rex-kun... We will rescue your Older Brother, Roman Goodwin! I don't care what gets in out way, I will make sure that he returns safely!!" Reiki yelled. "That is a promise!!"

"We are a part of this too! Signers have to stick together, don't we?!" Kio nodded.

"Got that right. Family is family, does not matter what happens, you always will be. And you can't turn down on saving a family member!" Kyoya shouted.

"Thanks... You guys...." Rex got up to join them. Then he continued, "We are going to get this tournament done first. Once the Signers are together, we will go rescue Roman! And that is a promise! Right?!"

At the same time... The four of them put there hands in the air and all shouted, "It is a promise!"

*LOL, I like using the actual 5D's Back stories a little here. And like I said before on the Dark Signers and Tournament. :3


	8. Duel 8: Hikari's Stand!

_**Road to Top Duelist – Duel 8: Hikari's Stand!**_

In a part of the B.A.D. Area of the Satellite...

_This is a lawless part... Even the guys at the Public Safety Maintenance Bureau will not mess with this area... I'm surprised Rex or Reiki aren't messing with it... Even they know how dangerous it is here. But... Why the hell am I here, doing their business?_

A tall man walked down the many run down buildings in the Satellite. Every single person in this area of the place, had a Criminal Mark... Meaning, they committed some kind of crime.

_Grr... I'll kill those two for telling me off all people to come here! Damn... So, though.... I guess I have to go pick up a D-Wheeler part for Reiki. I still wonder why it isn't available in Neo Domino though.... Too strange. It seems like a top of the line part, too, at least according to Reiki's description._

Then a rumble sound went off from his pocket.

He quickly opened up his communicator; the message was from Reiki.

It read: **"Hey Hikari! I forgot to tell you! There is some kind of strange thing going on in that area of the Satellite! I am not lying this time! So, umm, Good luck!"**

_I will never understand that girl! She tells me to go out here and forgot to warn me about any dangers? So help me... Someone is gonna have to stop me before I get her!_

He walked a little further in and then sighed. Then... He saw another figure appear around the corner. It was the same person the others; Reiki, Rex, Kio, and Kyoya; had seen... It was Roman Goodwin... But, he was not aware of Roman's Current Condition, he thought he was dead like the others did before meeting him again...

"Hikari Gojyou! There you are," A voice out of nowhere spoke.

"What?" Hikari quickly turned around, looking for the speaker.

"It's been a long time..." The voice spoke again.

"Say what?" Hikari asked.

"Hmph... You haven't noticed?" The figure flew by Hikari; giving Hikari enough time to see his face.

"R-Roman?" Hikari fell backwards, in utter shock at who he had just seen. Then he yelled, "Aren't you supposed to be dead? There were only two survivors of the Zero Reverse Incident!"

"You have yet to understand... 'Our' Power... In due time, you will know. Till then... Hikari Gojyou..." Roman vanished from Hikari's sight in an instant. HE turned around and there was nothing.

"Roman Goodwin.... How in the hell are you still alive? …Now.... I have to go get that piece..." Hikari yelled as he ran off to the destroyed and dump area.

"Now, where is it?" Hikari started looking around the area.

"Now! What do we have here?" A voice said, standing on top of a mound of junk.

"The hell?" Hikari quickly turned around to face him. Then he said, "Ren...? I know you, I remember seeing a report on you in the Building! Ren Strikesen!"

"How nice, you know who I am," He grinned.

"Give me that damn piece!" Hikari pointed to a D-Wheeler part on the ground.

Ren jumped down and pulled out a Duel Disk and said, "Duel for it, then!"

"F-Fine!" Hikari pulled out his Duel Disk too and started it up. He put his Deck in and the two shouted, "Let's Duel!"

"I'll go first!" Ren drew a card from his Deck.

Hikari Gojyou: 4000 Life Points, Ren Strikesen (now going): 4000 Life Points

"I use Sin Forbidder and summon a tuner and a dark-type monster to the Field! Sin Tuner and Dark Hidden come to the Field!" Ren yelled.

Sin Tuner: 100 Attack, 1000 Defense and Dark Hidden: 1300 Attack, 1100 Defense.

"I Tune Dark Hidden with Sin Tuner and pay 1000 Life Points to Tune them and now..." Ren started.

"Damn..." Hikari said to himself.

"Thou that stand alone. Take into the Darkness and accept it! Synchro Summon, Dark Forbidder!" Ren chanted.

Dark Forbidder: 3000 Attack, 4000 Defense, Level 8

"D-Dammit!" Hikari yelled.

"I end my turn with a face-down," Ren placed a card in the Spell and Traps Zone.

"My turn!" Hikari drew a card, then.

Hikari Gojyou (now going): 4000 Life Points, Ren Strikesen: 3000 Life Points

"I play two face-downs and summon Carry Soldier. With his effect, he gains 200 Attack Points for each face-down on the field!" Hikari declared.

Carry Soldier: 1000 to 1600 Attack Points, Level 4

"Now with this card from my hand, Call Force, I can sacrifice one Tuner and Carry Soldier and Synchro Summon!" Hikari yelled.

"What?"

Soldier Tuner (Level 4) and Carry Soldier (Level 4)

"Scatter across the forbidden grounds... Reach for the new heavens, I Synchro Summon! Sealed Soldier!"

The Soldier landed in the field in front of Hikari.

Sealed Soldier: 2500 Attack, 3000 Defense, Level 8.

"I activate his Special Ability!" Hikari commanded, "For every Level of the monsters in my graveyard, this card can gain 100 Attack Points. That's 800 Attack Points!"

Sealed Soldier, 2500 to 3300 Attack Points.

"Now... Sealed Soldier! Destroy his Dark Forbidder, Sealed Slasher!" Hikari pointed to the Dark Forbidder on Ren's Field.

"D-Damn...." Ren said to himself.

Ren: 3000 to 2700 Life Points.

"I end my turn!" Hikari yelled.

"Tch... I will end you, my turn!" Ren drew a card from his Deck.

Hikari Gojyou: 4000 Life Points, Ren Strikesen (now going): 2700 Life Points

Ren then placed a card down and yelled, "I play Sin Soldier in attack mode and use Face of Dark and increase his attack by 1500!"

Sin Soldier: 1700 Attack to 3200 Attack

"I now activate his Special Ability and gain 500 more Attack points!" Ren yelled. "Attack his Soldier!"

"Mirror Force!" Hikari raised one of his trap cards.

"N-No!" Ren yelled and continued, "I end my turn..."

Hikari drew a card and said, "Sealed Soldier.... End this Duel! Attack him directly!"

"GAHHHH!" Ren fell to the ground.

Hikari walked up and grabbed the part he was looking for and said, "I win. You were too careless in your dueling and messed up along the way. You probably should have been able to predict that Mirror Force was one of my face-downs."

"Go to hell... Hikari Gojyou... I will destroy you, another time!" Ren felt the dirt of the ground and passed out. Hikari just left him there, with no pity for him.

As he walked away, a Dark Shadow came around Ren, and he disappeared from the spot...

Back in the Public Safety Maintenance Bureau Building...

"I got the piece, Reiki!" Hikari ran into Rex's Office carrying the part he just got from the Satellite Sector.

"Yay! You got it, I knew you would!" Reiki ran up to Hikari and jumped and gave a huge hug.

"I don't think I should have done that..." Hikari sighed to himself.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Reiki screamed.

"WAAAAAHH!" Hikari dashed out of the Office and down the hallway.

"Get back here, HIKARI!" Reiki ran down the hallway, chasing after him.

"Those two...." Rex slammed his head on his desk, sighing.

"Come on Hikari! Come back here and accept your punishment, dammit!" Reiki screamed down the hallway.

"N-Never! Stop it, stop chasing me!" Hikari ran down the staircase.

Reiki ran into the staircase room and chased Hikari down the stairs. "WAH?" Reiki tripped over a stair. Hikari came back up and laughed at her. Reiki immediately jumped up and chased him some more down the stairs.

"S-Seriously!" Hikari yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"I shall never until you accept your hug!" Reiki yelled.

"WH-WHAT?"

"NOW GET BACK HERE!"

The two continued on chasing each other on down the staircase.

Rex could hear them from his office and said to himself, "They are way too freaking loud... They sound like damned maniacs...."


	9. Duel 9: Triple Dragons, Old Tale of Fate

_**Road to Top Duelist – Duel 9: Triple Dragons, Old Tale of Fate**_

Kio was walking around in the parking lot area; on his way upstairs and... He saw a Duel Monsters Card on the ground below him. Kio got down and reached for the card and said to himself, "What the hell...? Flanked Dragon's Wind...? What kind of hell of card is this?"

His Birthmark lit up and Kio took off his left glove. He stared at it, the bright red shining in his eyes. The Claw Birthmark was glowing very brightly...

"Is this Dragon-?" Kio stared at the card. He then quickly put his glove back on and dashed for the elevator. "I have go to show the others!"

On the top floor, Reiki was staring at the streets below. The bright and glowing sun of the day's noon shown bright and clear... Then she said, "Sigh... I am so bored..."

She actually thought, _I actually... Really... Wanna see Roman-kun... I wonder.... What Rex-kun thinks about this.... About Roman being alive... My Rex-kun..._

Rex was in deep... Deep thought. He was turned away from the window for once. He didn't want to see the shining light, it disturbed his thinking. _Roman... Brother... What is going on...? What are you trying? Why are you alive...? Didn't the Zero Reverse Incident kill you? Only me and Reiki lived it... There weren't any other traces of others living. I thought you, my only living family, was dead... Why I tired building Daedalus Bridge... More than just reconnecting the two lands... Reiki had the same goal and mind as me. I wanted to reach you... I thought you were gone... If you really... Really are back... I want to, no, I will.... I promise... I will save you from what has tricked you into the darkness! I want to save you from what is controlling you!_

Reiki glanced back at Rex a little.

Just then, Kio slammed the door open wide.

Kyoya and Hikari, who were just playing cards in the room, looked at Kio; confused.

"What's up?" Reiki asked as she got up off the floor and stretched.

"Look at this card!" Kio held up Flanked Dragon's Wind. Kio's Birthmark was still glowing as he held it up to the others.

The others in the room looked up at him. Reiki and Rex's Birthmarks lit up as well. The right wing of Rex and the tail of Reiki.

"It's a....!" Hikari had started to say as he looked back at Reiki and Rex. He noticed their Birthmarks glowing through their clothes.

"Is it a Signer Dragon?" Kyoya yelled.

"It has to be... Otherwise our Birthmarks would not be lighting up..." Rex explained. He had his eyes closed, thinking.

"Summon it...!" Reiki sort of commanded.

"Y-Yea..." Kio closed his eyes and opened his Duel Disk up. He placed the card on a Monster Slot and light shot through the air.

"From the Skies of Brilliant Eternia... Take down those in my way. I Synchro Summon!" Kio opened his eyes up. His bright teal eyes shining, "Now Fly, Flanked Dragon's Wind!"

The Dragon scattered around the room as it was summoned. Kyoya and Hikari's cards flew around the room; around and around in circles. The Dragon flew and landed right in front of Kio, who quickly closed the Office Door.

"I'll summon Flight Sky Dragon then! Since you really do know that Dragon's Chant..." Reiki took out the card and put it on her Duel Disk after she folded it out. The card's light shine around the room, too.

"I will play Darkenesse Dragon then...." Rex placed his card onto his Duel Disk after Reiki did.

Both Dragons, Darkenesse Dragon and Flight Sky Dragon, let out a screech as they were summoned. Flight Sky Dragon flew behind Reiki like it did last time. Reiki turned around to face the dragon and asked it, "Flight Sky Dragon... What is wrong...?"

Flight Sky Dragon let out another screech and Reiki smiled and said, "It will be okay... They are all safe people. You can trust them. Just like we all trust you... Right?:

"She can speak with Duel Monsters...?" Kyoya asked Hikari.

"She can speak with Duel Monster Spirits... A very, very rare thing..." Hikari said, and folded his arms together.

Flight Sky Dragon stepped out forward and now stood in front of Reiki. It was standing next to Rex's Darkenesse Dragon. Rex turned to Reiki and said, "I did not know that you could speak with Duel Monsters."

"I never really acknowledged the ability until now..." Reiki looked at her hand; It was shaking...

"Ngh..." Kyoya fell down to his knees.

"Kyoya! What's wrong?" Kio sat down on the floor next to him.

"My arm hurts...." Kyoya struggled.

Hikari got down and said, "Which arm is it...?"

"L-Left..." Kyoya closed his eyes.

Reiki and Rex ran over to the other three. Reiki sat down on the floor in front of Kyoya and said, "It can't be... The exposure to the other three Dragons has caused....!"

"A Birthmark Engravement...?" Rex sat down next to Reiki.

"A-AAAAHHHH!" Kyoya let out a yell in pain.

"I have never known any Engravement onto the arm to cause any kind of pain..." Reiki said.

"It does... It hurts really bad..." Kio said, pitying himself, as he has felt it.

"Well, we wouldn't know.... I got mine after an accident when we were younger... Maybe because the accident, itself, caused pain to me already..." Rex memorized on the event.

Reiki felt something and just thought about the moment, and only that moment...

-Past years ago... Over Thirty Years Ago...-

There was a flaming building in view... Reiki was inside; the building had been set a flame by someone who was trying to kill Reiki. The man was deranged.... Rex ran into the building yelling, "Reiki! Where are you?"

Rex ran up the stairs to the second story and heard a voice, "R... Rex..." Reiki was huddled in a corner; almost passed out from the lack of oxygen because of the smoke.

"Reiki!" Rex ran directly to Reiki. He was ignoring everything else around him. He even ignored the flames themselves... Rex was not paying attention when there was a crack in the ceiling above him. The wood broke off and came towards Rex.

Reiki looked up, but she couldn't yell...

"Gaahhh!" The wood hit Rex on his right arm. Part of the wood... Where there was a nail, had hit Rex! There were suddenly red marks along Rex's right arm, but there was too much blood in the way to make out if they were there or blood. But... Now... There was blood dripping to the floor.

"R-Rex...!" Reiki tried yelling out. She saw the blood dripping... She was getting even more scared.

Rex ran to her and said, "It's nothing... Now... Come here...!"

Reiki tried to get up as fast as possible and Rex picked her up. He dashed for the stairs to the first floor, now.

Outside of the building... Roman Goodwin was gazing at the building engulfed in flames. Sparks were flying as he turned to the fireman standing next to him and asked, "Wh-Where are they?"

"I do not know... But... I pray that they are safe and okay..." The fireman replied to Roman.

"How come you guys can't do anything?" Roman yelled to the fireman.

"Something is wrong with the water systems. That guy that burned the building knew what he was doing..." The fireman explained.

"D-Dammit.... I'm... I'm just useless..." Roman said to himself. He was about to start crying. Thinking about what would happen if he loss his younger brother and very close friend...

"Let's get out of here!" Rex yelled as he charged down the stars. He now had Reiki on his back.

But, at the entrance, or their exit, the second story was coming down on them.

Both Reiki and Rex freaked out, they were going to die... There was no way in hell that they were going to escape... Part of the building came to where Reiki was. Rex turned around and the piece of wood hit him again. He had been hit by the nail again...

"REX!" Reiki screamed as loud as she could.

"Gaaaaahhh!" Rex let out a yell.

A bunch of blood came from Rex's right arm. It was all dripping to the floor he was standing on. Almost his entire right arm had blood on it.

The rest of the second story was about to come down and there was a Duel Monster Card on the floor near Rex suddenly. The Card lit up and light shot to the floor coming down. Rex was holding Reiki again and the wood stopped from coming down. A Dragon was protecting Rex and Reiki... It was holding the wood up. The Dragon was... Flight... Sky... Dragon.... It moved the wood away and vanished away after one last roar.

"It says... I-It promises... To Protect us....?" Reiki said quietly. Her consciousness was slipping away as she spoke. This was the very first time that Reiki could speak with a Duel Monster Spirit.

"What...?" Rex asked, very confused.

"...Let's... Just... G-Get out... of here..." Reiki passed out as Rex held her on his back.

Rex nodded to himself and ran out of the building... He was charging as fast as he could. He was using up all of his energy. Rex could hardly hold Reiki with only his left arm. His right arm was hurting too much to use.

Roman saw them coming out of the building. He freaked out that they were okay but even more when he saw Rex's right arm. Rex didn't realize that his Birthmark appeared... He was already in too much pain from the nail cutting his arm.

Rex got outside in the middle of the road and fell to the ground. He passed out from all of the pain in his arm and the low amount of oxygen in the building. Reiki was sleeping, passed out, on top of him.

"Rex! Reiki-chan!" Roman ran up to the two of them with the same fireman behind him.

He sat down next to them and shouted to the fireman, "Get an ambulance!"

"Got it!" The fireman called for one and it flew down the street to the spot.

The paramedics loaded Rex into the ambulance. Reiki was injured, she was just sleeping now. She had regained oxygen and wasn't in need of an oxygen mask. Roman now had her in his arms.

A tall man was in the area. He saw Roman and Reiki and walked up ti them and asked slowly, "Where are your parents, young man?"

"Dead..." Roman turned away from the man.

"What...?"

"They're dead!" Roman burst out crying.

"Who here is related, then?" The man got down to Roman's height.

"That boy is my brother...." Roman pointed to Rex, as they were still preparing the ambulance.

"Is that so... Who is this girl?"

"A very close friend...." Roman cried on Reiki, she just rested there, sleeping quietly.

"Parents?"

"No..."

"I see... What is that boy's name?" The man pointed to Rex.

"Rex Goodwin," Roman answered.

"And you?"

"Roman Goodwin."

"And her?"

"Reiki Shutuagi."

"And how old are you all?"

"I'm nine years old. Rex and Reiki are five years old."

"Amazing strength for being so young..."

"Will my brother be okay?" Roman had to ask...

"I'm sure he will," The man smiled to Roman.

"R...Roman..." Reiki said slowly as she slowly regained consciousness.

"Reiki...!" Roman yelled.

"....Rex....Wh...What about.... Rex...kun....?"

"I don't know..."

"R-Rex.... Is hurt..."

"....I know..."

"Can we... g-go see.... him....?" Reiki asked.

"Yea...." Roman turned to the man and asked, kind of scared, "Can you drive us to the hospital?"

"Yes. Get in my car."

"Thank you..."

At the Hospital, Roman ran to Rex's Room with Reiki in his arms. She was awake and wanted to see her Rex... They got to the Room and Roman opened the door quickly.

Reiki got down from Roman's arms and worked her way to sit down in a chair next to Rex's bed. Roman looked at Rex's right arm, the entire arm was bandaged up. Both Reiki and Roman's Birthmarks lit up through their clothes! Those two had their birthmarks since they were born...

"The birthmarks!" Roman exclaimed.

"What's... going on....?" Reiki said. She was still too weak to yell very much.

Rex slowly woke up as another Birthmark appeared... It was in the shape of a left wing, and was showing through the bandages on Rex's right arm.

"R-Rex-kun! ...Y-You're okay...!" Reiki screamed as loud as she could. It was still quite faint from her being weak.

"I... t-told you.... That I'd.... Protect you.... A.... Promise... I always... l-live up.... to my.... Promises...!" Rex smiled a little.

Roman smiled as the two of them were together.

-Present Day...-

"The first day... I almost my life... And there were two more after that day...." Rex stared at the floor, thinking about the three days.

"I wonder how many more Dragons and Birthmarks there are..." Hikari stared at the three: Reiki, Rex, and Kio.

"Who knows," Kio smiled to himself.

"There's always more things to discover!" Kyoya tried cheering everyone up.

"That's right!" Reiki cheered.

"Yea..." Rex lifted his head and nodded.

He turned to the window then and thought to himself...

_Roman... Brother.... I promise I will save you.... Save you from your Destiny. Your Fate. I promise that...! And I always make sure to live up to my promises! You hear me, Roman? I will save you!_

***author's note: I feel like, sorta, spinning off the 5D's story line... XD**


	10. Duel 10: Satellite

_**Road to Top Duelist – Duel 10: Satellite**_

In an area near the Daedalus Bridge in the Satellite Sector...

"Wahh!" There was a small boy riding on a new technology known as a Duel Board. It was, basically, a D-Wheeler type vehicle made especially for children to perform a Riding Duel.

"Get back here!" A Sector Security Officer yelled as he was chasing the boy on a basic Sector Security D-Wheeler.

Another boy, more like a teenager, was riding on a D-Wheeler was catching up to the boy and yelled, "Kien! What are doing?"

"Ah! I got this for you! B-But they caught me!" The little boy complained as he glared back at the Security chasing him.

"Huh?" The older boy grabbed the piece as the little boy was handing it out to him. He clutched it in his hand and said in a quiet voice, "Meet me at the hideout."

"O-Okay! Got it!" Kien drove off around a corner while the other boy went around a different corner.

"Damn! Those two brats got away! The other Securities are going to really kill me..." The Security mumbled to himself and drove off back the other way.

At their hideout, the older boy was looking at the D-Wheeler Chip and then asked, "The newest model in the Skyline Series...? That's amazing and crazy at the same time...!"

The little boy, named Kien, came running into the Hideout with the Duel Board he had in his hands. He ran up to the older boy and asked cheerful, "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing that you got a hold of something this advanced and new...!" The boy said.

At the moment, an older man started walking into the room and shouted, "Kien Ownariki!"

"Uh oh..." Kien moaned and groaned.

"I heard you stole a Skyline Chip! You know how much trouble you are in?" The man yelled angrily.

"Suho, Suho! Calm down," The older boy said.

"Ryou.. Shut you trap!" The older man named Suho snapped.

"H-Hey!" Ryou jumped up.

Another guy walked into their hideout and said, "Ryou Misaki and Kien Ownariki... Looks like I found some profiles on you two! D-Wheeler and Duel Board part stealers, eh?"

"Sa-Sasuri!" Kien sighed in a sort of shock.

"Tch..." Ryou ripped the paper Sasuri had into shreds. He then mumbled, "Damn Sector Security..."

Ryou started heading towards the hideout door and Kien asked, "Where are you going, Ryou?"

"Gather everyone else... I'm finally leaving Satellite... I have a score to settle..." Ryou jumped on his D-Wheeler and said, "Got it?"

"G-Got it!" Kien jumped with a salute, "I will, Ryou-san!"

"Good..." Ryou grinned a little, "Make sure you guys meet me in Neo Domino City once your there!"

Ryou rode off down the road and down a path that lead into the tunnels. He was thinking to himself, _I don't have a Criminal Mark, so they can't track me, really... The Tunnels is the only good way to the Pipeline... Since we discovered the tunnels Sector Security doesn't know about...! But, this Skyline Chip... How could Kien possibly find it...?_

Kien yelled to Ryou leaving in the distance, "You got it, Ryou-saaaaaan!"

"I guess we have to get the others from around the hideouts... Split up plans always work... But, don't we?" Suho asked as he folded his arms together.  
"Kien!" Sasuri shouted.  
"Yes, Sasuri-sama?" Kien asked.

"Go get Muchi-chan and them. When you are done, come back here. We will go from there once me and Suho get the boys. Okay?" Sasuri explained to Kien.

"Okay, Sir!" Kien jumped on his Duel Board and took off down another road.

Suho walked out the door and said, "I'm off to get them from the Tunnels, okay?"  
"Alright..." Sasuri nodded.  
Suho ran down another street, headed to one of the underground hideouts.

Sasuri walked outside and looked at the Bridge... He then thought:  
_Daedalus Bridge... And the Legend of the Bridge... The Legendary Man... I wonder what happened to him... that day... The day he rode a D-Wheeler off of the Daedalus Bridge... That was a long time ago... Did he even live? Or, did he die? Even though I was present then, I will never know... Or that, the girl that was with him... Now, all that stands, is the unfinished Bridge that stands here now..._

Sasuri walked back into the hideout and locked the door back up.

Later on, the other two came back to the hideout, ready to go.

"Alright," Suho grabbed a boy, "Let's get going! Ryou is a waiting."

"Charge out!" Kien ran out the door.

"Here we go..." Sasuri said to himself as they walked out of the hideout, ready for Neo Domino City.

Author's Note: Short chapter :O These are the first two arcs of the Story (like before, basing off of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's for the first two arcs, let FanFiction be FanFiction...): Tournament/Beginning Arc and then the Dark Signers Arc. There are hints (more than that :O) given prior this chapter... For now, the Story will be bouncing back and forth between the Satellite guys and the Public Safety Maintenance Bureau group. Note from previous chapters, yes I am using the English names for Mikage (Mina) and Jaeger/Yeager (Lazar). Trudge will be Testu Ushio, Leo and Luna will be Rua and Ruka, Akiza Inziski will be Aki Izaiyo. And on accident, Roman will remain Roman (instead of Rudger in the Japanese Version of the Anime, I messed up XO). Oh yea, Earthbound Gods will still be referred as Earthbound Immortals (I just like that word (Immortal) more :D). Any other characters (per say Takuma Saiou (from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) will appear later with his Japanese name as long with Edo Phoenix.


	11. Duel 11: That Time Ago

_**Road to Top Duelist – Duel 11: That Time Ago**_

The group at Public Safety Maintenance went back to pretty normal day after the previous events from earlier. Hikari and Kyoya had left to go somewhere else because of other work. Kio was once again downstairs working on his D-Wheeler, he was very dedicated the thing. And lastly, Rex was downstairs trying to fix the Shuffle Feature on his Duel Disk, whatever he tried wasn't working. After every try, Cards just went flying. So, Reiki was the only one in the Office, with the door closed shut.

She was curled up in Rex's chair, gazing out of the window. Reiki looked at a park, far below the top floor of the Sector Security Building. Reiki thought about all the years ago... Before the Public Safety Maintenance Bureau, before the Zero Reverse Incident, before Momentum, before D-Wheelers and Riding Duels... She thought of when she, Rex, and Roman were younger... Growing up in the Satellite Sector before it was separated from Neo Domino City. Reiki remembered when it was better than it is today... It was like Neo Domino City, safe, clean...

"Reiki-chan!" A voice echoed through her head as Reiki remembered their first encounter...

It was a sunny day in the park... Reiki was sitting on a bench under a few trees... In the shade, away from the sun. Reiki was five years old, she was a child genius... There was a bunch of other kids playing on the park equipment, the sand, or just standing around talking.

Reiki's parents had died when she was three years old... She was present at the time they were killed. Reiki saw blood coming from them and it was everywhere... She witnessed those events happen...

Ever since her parents were killed, Reiki remained secluded from everyone and anyone else that would try to talk or even come near her. She would rather keep everything to herself and find things out on her own.

She was staring into the trees above her when two boys saw her on the bench. One of the boys had blond, spiky hair... The other one had longer, black hair. The blond-haired boy turned to the other boy and then said, "Hey... Who is this girl...?"

"I dunno... Never saw her in my life..." The black-haired one said.  
"Then, come on!" The blond one ran over to Reiki and said, "Hurry up!"  
"C-Coming, brother!" the other one ran over.

Reiki looked at the two of them and said cold-like, "Go away."

"Why?" The older, blond-haired boy, pouted.  
"Because I said to," Reiki said, sternly this time.  
"Who are you?" The younger, black-haired boy, said cheerfully.

"Reiki Shutuagi. Now, go away," Reiki raised her voice a little.  
"I like that name!" The younger boy smiled.  
"Who are _you_?" Reiki asked.

"Rex Goodwin!" He smiled really big. He was being really cheerful boy...

"What about him?: Reiki pointed to the other boy.  
"Roman Goodwin! He's my brother," Rex smiled big again.  
"So, you two are brothers..." Reiki closed her eyes in thought.  
"...Are you here alone?" Roman asked.  
"Yea."  
"Don't you have any family?" Rex asked.  
"No..."  
"I see... I'm sorry we asked..." Roman turned away.  
"It's okay..." Reiki said.  
"Then... Don't be discouraged, we don't have any family either," Roman smiled.  
"But... You two have each other... I've go no one else..." Reiki turned away.  
"And you... If you wanna..." Rex reached his out to Reiki.  
"R-Really...?" Reiki turned her head back.

Roman turned away even more and said, "When forged... A bond could tie all of your friends, us, together... I guess... forever... Doesn't matter what Hope, Fate, or Destiny can even determine. Our bonds are the strongest things of all..."

Rex smiled to Reiki and she reached her hand forwards... And took his...

Reiki looked over to Roman saw a Red Mark coming from under his left arm's glove. She then, curious enough, asked him, "What is that...?

Roman finally noticed that she had asked a question, looked up, and said, "It's a Birthmark I've had ever since I was born..."

"But... I have one... Similar to how that one looks...!" Reiki rolled up her sleeve to reveal the Tail Birthmark she has.

"What?" Roman looked at her arm in utter surprise.

Rex was completely confused as he had no idea what they were even talking about. He didn't have a Birthmark, yet these two had ones almost identical to each other!

"...This is in the shape of a tail, isn't it...?" Reiki asked as she sat up on the bench.  
"Y-Yea... Mine is in the shape of a Dragon's Head, though..." Roman said, wiry and confused.

"...Let's not worry about, right now... I hate talking about it, especially with people I hardly know..." Reiki said.  
"Yea, let's not," Rex smiled.

Reiki stopped thinking about when she first met Rex and Roman. Instead, she wanted to start thinking about the time when the three of them started working for R.D.D...

"Ugh... Where in the hell are those two? They know we are applying today!" Reiki complained to herself as she was running through tons and tons of Corridors. She was looking for Rex and Roman; this was the day that they would start working for R.D.D.

"There you guys are!" Reiki yelled as she ran through a doorway to where Rex and Roman were.  
"Hey, Reiki," Rex turned to Reiki and smiled.  
"What are you two doing?" Reiki walked all the way into the room from the doorway.  
"The Reactor... The start of the use of Momentum..." Roman stared at the machine.  
"Right... It's time to go!" Reiki exclaimed, probably as loud as she can.  
"It is? Let's go!" Rex ran off into another corridor.  
"Does he even know where we area supposed to go...?" Reiki sighed with the complaint.  
"I don't think so..." Roman moaned as he walked down the corridor.  
"Let's go get him before we lose him..." Reiki and Roman ran down the same Corridor that Rex ran down.

-/-/-Later...-\-\-

"Let me see their profiles," A Professor said to an Assistant.  
"Here you are," The Assistant handed a couple of files over to the Professor.

"Reiki Shutuagi, Rex Goodwin, and Roman Goodwin... All three were born and grew up in the Satellite Sector. And two of them are brothers. But, where have I've seen their last name before...? Rex and Reiki are 27 Years Old and Roman is 31 Year Old. Four Year difference... Ngh, where have I've seen their last name before...?" The Professor trailed off, talking to himself.

"Umm, Sir..." The Assistant started.  
"Oh, yea?" He asked.  
"Dr. Fudo... Didn't you see their parents at one time?" The Assistant asked.  
"That's where! I remember seeing their parents!" He jumped up.  
"What ever happened to them?"  
"I they died in an accident..."  
"How are the two of them alive then?"  
"They Parents died when Rex was 4 and Roman was 8."  
"H-How did they take themselves?" The Assistant asked in surprise.

"Roman was a child genius, a prodigy, and took care of his brother."  
"A-Ahh..." The Assistant turned away.

"Alright! You follow us next we are going somewhere!" Reiki came into the room; holding Rex by his hair.

"Ow, ow, ow! Ouch! Okay, okay! Just let go me!" Rex yelled.  
"You two... I don't know what to do with you guys..." Roman came in behind them, laughing.  
The Professor turned around and said, "And you three are...?"

"Reiki Shutuagi!" Reiki cheered.  
"R-Rex Goodwin!" Rex bowed to the Professor.  
"Roman Goodwin," Roman simply said.

"Ah, you three. I've looked over all of your Profiles. You guys are quite extraordinary..." The Professor said to them.

"This System, the Momentum, looks extraordinary..." Reiki said.

Reiki immediately stopped thinking about the past, because Rex just walked into the room. She turned the chair around to face him. Reiki saw a sad look on his face... Something is definitely wrong with him... Or something happened...

She stood up and asked, "Rex-kun... What's wrong...?"

"I just found this picture... It... It makes me think too much about Roman...!" Rex pretty much shouted... Tears started running down his face.

Reiki walked up to him and just hugged him, not saying anything. And then, she started crying and said, "Remember what you said...! We will rescue Roman from Fate... From his Fate, his Destiny...! I don't care what anyone tries to do... We will save him...!"

"R... Reiki..." Rex said softly to her.

This was the first time that Reiki, or Rex, had cried like that about something in a very long time...

"Roman better just wait for us, or so help me... But, we will save him... He messed up in his life, didn't he...? He chose the wring path..." Reiki kept saying...

"We will save him and change all of that..." Rex closed his eyes tight.

"We will... All of us together... You, me, Kio, Kyoya, Hikari, the Signers... We will..." Reiki repeated over and over to herself...

Author's Note: Past-related chapter... =3 I don't have anything to say after this one. :O


	12. Duel 12: Shroud

_**Road to Top Duelist – Duel 12: Shroud**_

In the B.A.D. Area of the Satellite Sector...  
There was a building that led to the underground...  
Under the ground... Deep in the Tunnels...

There was a girl dressed in a black and yellow outfit who was walking along a long and dark corridor. She had a hood on with a cape flowing long, behind her. She had long pants and a sleeveless shirt on, too.

The girl entered a big room with a long table and candles along it. A figure was at the table and said slowly, "You are late..."

"I-I'm so sorry! I had to go pick something up!" The girl complained.  
"Above ground?" The figure asked.  
"Yep!"  
"Okay, then...

He turned away in his chair and the girl asked, "Hey... Roman-sama... What's wrong? You seem uneasy, are you okay?"

"It's about my younger brother..." He said as he turned back to the girl a little.  
"Younger brother?" She asked as she walked a little closer to him.  
"Rex Goodwin."  
"What?" The girl screamed as she backed up a little in shock. Then she asked. "So your full name is Roman Goodwin?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe it...! Dark Signer, Roman Goodwin, is the older brother of the Public Safety Maintenance Bureau Director, Rex Goodwin...!" The girl said. She walked to sit down in a chair. She didn't feel like sitting down on the rough ground for once.

"This picture..." Roman's hands started shaking as looked at a picture.  
"Who's all in it?" The girl asked as she leaned over to see it.  
"It's me, Rex, Reiki, and Professor Fudo..."  
"Hm?"

"While we were working for R.D.D. On the Momentum Project... We were researching it, the Momentum Machines..."

"Hey... Roman-sama..."  
"Yes...?"  
"How did you die...?"  
"What?" Roman turned back to face the girl.

"What happened so that you could become a Dark Signer?" The girl asked again.

"Oh, when the Professor wanted to stop the Momentum Research... I went to research and came to the Nazca Lines, the lines that were seals for the Earthbound... I found out about the Immortals there and the 5,000 Year Old War... I messed up..."

"Explain?"

"I have a Birthmark of the Crimson Dragon..." Roman uncovered his left arm. It revealed the Dragon Head Birthmark. There were Arcane Patterns over it that Roman used to seal it.

"Really?" The girl jumped out of her chair.

"I chose the Darkness over the Light. The Spider Dark Mark over the Dragon Head Birthmark. I sealed this Birthmark away, it's power... It's Light..." Roman said.

"I seee...!" The girl sat back down in her chair.

"I chose to kill myself after looking into the First, the Original Momentum Reactor... The one not far from this very place... I saw the power of the Earthbound Immortals and triggered the Zero Reverse Incident... I was reborn as a Dark Signer," Roman explained.

"Roman-sama... Who would you say that you have a grudge against?" The girl asked.  
"Hmm... I guess I would have one against my brother..."  
"I see. How old are you?" The girl once again asked another question.

_Why is she asking so many questions... Geez, Tsumi Irizaki... _Roman thought. But, then he answered, "I died at 31. Right now, I would be 48 Years Old."

"You're old," Tsumi made a giggle with a really big grin on her face.  
"Wh-What?" Roman yelled.  
Tsumi kept on giggling.

"Oh geez..." Roman sighed with his arms folded together. He turned his chair the rest of the way to see Tsumi.

"Where were you born?" Tsumi asked.  
"What?" Roman didn't even bother trying to understand any of Tsumi's question anymore.  
"Were you born in Neo Domino City or in the Satellite Sector?" Tsumi repeated herself.  
"Oh... I was born in the Satellite."  
"Really?"  
"It was a lot nicer before the land was separated from Neo Domino City.  
"I seeeee..."  
"..." Roman just waited for Tsumi to ask, yet again, another question.  
"Describe your brother," Tsumi smiled.  
"Huh...? Ummmm... It's really, really hard to explain someone like my brother..." Roman sighed.  
"Then... Try as hard as you can!" Tsumi cheered.

_What have I've gotten myself into now...? Why does this remind me of the times with Reiki and Rex...? More than seventeen years ago... _Roman then moaned with that thought. Then Roman eventually started, "Okay, okay... Rex... Ummm... Is a... Umm... Mixy person..."

"What?" Tsumi was left confused.

"...He's kinda... All around on a lot of things... He's a smart person, too... But... When Reiki comes near him and around... Look out..." Roman tried to make a joke with that.

"Riiiight..." Tsumi knew what he was trying to do.

"Ahem... If I'll continue... You should know, Rex Goodwin is the Director of Public Safety Maintenance Bureau, or Sector security. He was born in the Satellite like me and a chosen Signer with the Birthmark of the Crimson Dragon... He has a Wing Birthmark. He also made of the very first D-Wheelers. Oh yea, his left arm is also mechanical, because of from an accident..." Roman sat back in his chair and let out a sigh.

"I seee... You seem to know a lot about your brother... Does he know you are a Dark Signer?" Tsumi asked.

Roman closed his eyes and replied, "Yes."  
"Roman-sama..." Tsumi curled up in her chair.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you... The First Dark Signer...?"  
"In Present Time."  
"I don't understand..." Tsumi was confused.  
"There were Signers and Dark Signers in the battle 5,000 Years Ago," Roman explained.  
"Oh..." 

"Heya!" Another girl came running down the corridor.

"Grrrr... Fayumi Sasorishi...!" Tsumi growled.  
"Roman-sama!" Fayumi flew right into the room.  
"Leave Roman-sama alone!" Tsumi jumped right out of her chair. 

The two started arguing. Roman folded his arms even tighter together. He hid his eyes under his hood, not looking at the girls.

"Roman-samaaaa!" The two girls yelled at the same exact time.

"Can you two stop it?" Roman sort of yelled to them.  
"But sh-" The two were cut off. They were pointing right at each other.

"STOP!" Roman snapped as he got out of his chair.  
"Sorry..." The two sat down in their chairs. 

"I bet Rex doesn't have as much as trouble as me..." Roman said to himself as the two girls were glaring right at each other, their eyes were like daggers...

Author's Note: Revealing! XD... Three Dark Signers revealed...


End file.
